


The Voice

by Castowayd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castowayd/pseuds/Castowayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bott has dealt with various challenges since birth, the main one is his blindness. Luckily he has friends to help him through everything. He thinks no one would ever love him due to his disability but then he hears the voice, the most beautiful voice that he falls in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for clicking my story! It's my first work of fanfiction, both for Attack On Titan and in general. I hope you enjoy it! -Castowayd

 

Life had always been hard for Marco, being bullied all the time for something that wasn't his fault; Marco Bott is blind. From the time he was born his parents loved and feared for him, they weren't sure how he'd learn to read ,or do math , or succeed in life.

By the time he turned six he had been to three different schools due to bullying, his parents wanted to put him in a special school for the blind but he refused; he wanted to live life as a normal kid. People would always try to steal his cane so he'd trip over and hurt himself, they usually succeed in their attempts at this.

As Marco grew up he learned how to 'see' the world, through sounds and through scents. He became anxiety ridden around large groups of people, too many smells and sounds to clearly paint a picture in his mind. Luckily he had gained a few friends during his highschool years to help him out.

There was Eren, the determined one; he usually made stupid choices only to have Mikasa help him out. Mikasa was the sensible and strong one, she'd always try and protect Eren no matter what happened. Then there was Armin, he was the smart yet shy one, Marco and him clicked well and became friends fast, leading him to the introduction of Mikasa and Eren.

Although they made him feel a little bit more normal, Marco couldn't help but feel odd still. He couldn't see the way people looked, he didn't even know how how he himself looked.Marco thought no one would ever love him, he wouldn't be able to tell them how beautiful they looked. All could do would be able to tell how beautiful they were on the inside, and how much he loved their voice and feel of their skin. He wouldn't be able to see his partner on their wedding day, he wouldn't be able to gaze into their eyes loving, and he hated himself for it. Everyone tried to assure him he would fall in love, and that someone would love him no mater what. 

* * *

 "Marco!" Marco turned towards the sound of the voice he recognized as Armin's. 

"Oh, Armin. Hey!" Marco greeted him while walking across the campus to his arts course.

"Mikasa, Eren, and I wanted to know if you were up for coming over tonight? We're just going to be hanging out and watching movies most likely; nothing big. So, do you wanna come over?" Armin asked him, Marco figured why not? It's not like he had anything to do.

"Sure, what time will you pick me up?" Marco agreed.

"How about right after class gets out? I could meet you in the café, we could grab a bit of food and head home?" Armin suggested.

"That sounds good" Marco said just before the bell rang. "Crap, I can't be late again! Bye Ar!" 

Marco picked up his pace after saying goodbye to Armin, he had a little bit of pep in his step since he was looking forward to class ending. As Marco sat down in class he thought he noticed a presence coming from beside him, which was weird because no one ever sat beside him.

"Uh, is someone there?" He stuttered out to the possible empty space beside him.

"Yeah, I'm right here. Can't you see me?" The space answered, Marco gave a little jump at the unexpected voice. It was manly, smooth, and slightly intimidating; and Marco loved it.

"A-actually I can't. I'm blind." He responded,it came out a teeny bit sassier expected.

"Oh shit, sorry dude. I'm Jean Kirstein, by the way." The voice named Jean introduced himself.

'A dreamy name, for a dreamy voice.' Marco thought, he could've sworn he felt his cheeks warm up the thought. "I'm Marco, Marco Bott."

"Well Marco, it's nice to meet you." From the way Jean said that, Marco thought he was grinning as he spoke.

 "Nice to meet you too, Jean." Marco smiled back at him before searching on his table for the lump of clay he was supposed to be shaping.

The entire class all Marco could think about is how Jean might've looked. Marco thought'd he'd be tall, slightly muscular, and more masculine looking. Class ended too soon for Marco's liking, and once he had collected his belongings he stood up to go to the café to meet Armin; that was before he was knocked down by a body.

"Shit! Sorry Marco, you okay?" Jean apologized. 

'Well I guess I was right about him being tall and strong.' Marco thought. "Y-yeah, I'm good. Could you help me up? And grab my cane for me?"

"It's the least I could do." Jean said handing Marco his stuff. "Sorry again Marco."

"It's okay, see you tomorrow?" Marco asked, slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet due to the excitement of hanging out with his friends; and the fact a cute guy just held his hand.

"Yeah, see you." Jean waved after Marco had left the room.

Marco had a smile on his face for the rest of the walk to the café and during the car ride, he had met a guy who he had feelings for. It wasn't based off his looks but his voice, the one that held so much hidden thoughts when someone speaks. Marco had a crush on Jean and his voice.

 

 


End file.
